Allusion of the stars
by Sano
Summary: A conversation under the dark blue sky at night changes the relationship between Sanzo and Hakkai. Shounen ai.


Allusion of the stars

By: Sano

Disclaimer:

Note: This is my first try at a Saiyuki fic. I only write YYH, FY, and HxH ones. So bear with me if this is bad. And this is yaoi. HakkaixSanzo, they're now part of my fave yaoi couples list! Enjoy the fic, minna-san!!

Dedicated to M.C. who supported me when I first started writing, and trying to get all her teeth intact after reading my sappy fics. Hope ya like it!!

*^^*

"Sanzo…I'm hungry!!" Goku moaned from his place on the back seat of the jeep. 

"That's what you always say, stomach-brained stupid monkey!" Gojyo commented from his seat beside the brown-haired boy.

"Teme!!"

"Urusai!" Sanzo's angry voice broke into their argument, followed by the sound of his gun firing. Rendering Gojyo and Goku silent immediately.

"Daijoubo, Goku. We'll be in a village soon." Hakkai reassured him. It was another normal day for them. They would be leaving the inn they slept in, then travel for a bit, and stop in a village when Goku's hungry whining angers Sanzo.

//And another day that Sanzo still doesn't know about my feelings for him// Hakkai added silently to himself. He sighed, his green eyes unable to hide his sadness. 

Sanzo noticed this, but didn't do anything. Somehow, ignoring Hakkai gave him a bitter feeling at the pit of his stomach. He shook it off mentally and lit a cigarette, ignoring the noise the two monkeys behind him were making. At least trying to. "Urusai!" He shouted at them and fired his gun.

*^^*

Goku's face broke out into a huge smile as food was placed on their table. "Itadakimasu!!" He called out cheerfully and dug in.

Hakkai chuckled good-naturedly and picked up his chopsticks. He turned his eyes to Sanzo who was eating quietly and spoke, "What are our plans today?" his trademark smile making his face look more beautiful.

The blonde monk shrugged. "We'll stay here until tomorrow." He answered shortly and continued to eat.

Hakkai's smile lost a little of its gleam, he was hoping to spark up a conversation with Sanzo, clearly, the monk wasn't interested.

With a sigh, Hakkai continued to eat.

*^^*

Sanzo stared at the beautiful night sky, it's endless ocean of stars twinkling like diamonds. He closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of the forest around him. He heard footsteps' echoing throughout the clearing, he already knew whom it was judging by the youki. "What do you want?" He called out in a clipped tone.

A small laugh answered him and Hakkai stepped out from behind the tree. He remained silent, staring up at the same sky. "The stars are beautiful tonight…" He murmured softly. A wistful smile crossed his lips. "You know, Kana used to love staring up at the sky. She said that the stars were just babies, waiting to be given by Kami-sama to married couples…" He closed his green eyes, the image of his late fiancée forming in his mind's eye.

"Do you still wish she were here?" Sanzo's deep voice broke into his reminiscing. He opened his eyes and let it settle in the impassive monk's face.

"Sometimes. She was the one who always took care of me." Hakkai laughed softly. "I can still remember how I was the envy of every man in the village, everyone wanted her." He said, a note of sadness in his voice.

Sanzo was quiet for a while, wrapped up in his own thoughts. What would it feel like? To have someone you love taking care of you? Making you happy? He sighed; this would disturb his thoughts for a long time.

The monk started slightly when Hakkai sat next to him on the grass. "The stars are beautiful tonight, aren't they, Sanzo?" Hakkai smiled his beautiful smile, anticipating Sanzo's reply.

"Baka. The stars are just useless lights in the sky some crackpot came up to make stupid kids like Goku wonder." Sanzo replied. Hakkai laughed again at his comrade's answer. It was typical of him to answer in the most unenthusiastic tone of voice.

Hakkai closed his deep green eyes and lay back on the grass beside his companion, comfortable silence settling in between them. 

Sanzo meanwhile, was quietly studying Hakkai's face. From his finely shaped eyebrows to his smiling lips. His hand reached out involuntarily and brushed over Hakkai's eyebrows, the green eyes snapping open at the intimate contact.

Beautiful blue eyes stared into deep green pools, time slowed to a halt. Then finally, Sanzo's face inched closer and he touched his lips to his companion's, savoring the feel of the velvet lips pressing against his.

All coherent thoughts flew out of Hakkai's previously lucid mind at the warm contact and opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, his arms wounding around the monk's neck and pulling him closer.

The kiss turned more passionate and soon, both were pressing up against each other so much that it was impossible to get any closer.

Both finally pulled away for air and gazed at each other, their eyes clouded over with desire and wanting. Hakkai breathed in deeply, trying to slow down his furiously beating heart.

Sanzo didn't know what to do; he just continued to stare down at those beautiful green eyes. A dark blush covered his cheeks but he didn't pull away from the embrace, regarding his partner somberly.

A beautiful smile seemed to split Hakkai's face and he cupped Sanzo's cheek. "So, what so you think of the stars now?" He asked jokingly.

"The stars are just stupid lights who give people like you look desirable and make people like me, kiss them breathless." Sanzo answered, and he did just that, much to Hakkai's delight.

^Owari^

October 21, 2002

*Thumps her head continuously on the table* Crap! Crap! This fic is crap!! *Sobs* I make my first Saiyuki fic and it's not even halfway decent!! *Looks around the room* where is Kurama when you need him? I need to vent!! *Sigh* I'll just drown my sorrows in sake. Wait, I'm under aged, I'm not even allowed to drink! 

Please review!!


End file.
